


Stole his lunch, stole his heart

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Ren is in so deep lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Masato turns out to be a thief of the most grandiose proportions when it comes to Ren.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	Stole his lunch, stole his heart

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the events in Shining Live of The Confused Soloist for Masa and Wandering Soul Blues for Ren. Unlike my other story, Tamed Wolf, which took place in that AU universe, this one takes place in canon. This is a scene I have had in my head for a long while, nearly two years. I have always wanted to write Masa and Ren taking a break from filming and eating lunch on the roof. So, I finally wrote it cause I felt like it was time to.
> 
> Made on 05/05/2020.

“Oh? Well look at that. It looks like we had the same idea.” 

Lunch break was often squished in between filming so Ren had to take it when he could get it. It was simply a coincidence that his break coincided with Masato’s. It was doubly a coincidence that they had both chosen the same place on set to eat. The roof was always a popular choice for lunch breaks in good weather, even during their academy days. But now, wearing school uniforms again reignited those old habits.

Masato didn’t get up and Ren didn’t expect him to. He continued to eat as Ren approached and sunk down to the floor beside him. A look over told Ren that the other man was already over halfway done his food, a bento that he likely made himself. The remaining pieces burst with colour and it was enough to make Ren’s own stomach grumble.

“I’ll be gone shortly.” Portions of rice disappeared, swiftly grabbed with Masato’s chopsticks. If Ren didn’t know any better, he would have assumed Masato was a fast eater but he did know better. “I have some scenes left in the student council academy room to shoot. This is a quick lunch.” It made Ren sigh.

By now, Ren had cracked open his own lunch. He had also made it himself with more of a western influence. Sandwiches and pasta replaced the usual rice and egg though he kept some Japanese flair with tempura shrimp. “Company during meals is nice.” He let that idea float as he busied his mouth with eating, not forgetting that he was also on a timetable. 

It was natural to want to have some community over lunch but it was also natural for Masato to put as much space as he could between himself and Ren. Masato took his time to chew before speaking. “We have a job to do. There will be trouble if we delay the shooting schedule.” 

Ren relented with a focus on his lunch. Nearly shoulder to shoulder, they ate in silence. On more than one occasion, Ren looked over and offered a change in conversation. “How do you manage to wear that?” He meant the high collared uniform that Masato currently sported. “Just looking at it makes my neck feel itchy.” It was too restrictive in Ren’s view, too limited. It fit someone like Masato’s image perfectly. Perhaps that was why the two of them were cast in the roles they currently held. Ren’s clothes were much looser, meant to stand out.

A hand went up to touch the collar and Masato swatted it away. “Uniforms aren’t new to me.” It was well known that using one’s own experiences was part of being an experienced actor. It gave the performance depth. “It’s part of the character.” He had to ward off another attempt by Ren to reach out and touch the material. “No touching, I don’t want it to get wrinkled.” He fussed over his costume, patting the collar down for good measure.

Ren grinned at getting a reaction and picked up his last sandwich. He was saving his shrimps for last; they were the only part of his lunch that remained in the container. “You’re well suited for this role, don’t you think?” It was a compliment and if Masato listened closely, he’d find that Ren often gave him many compliments. They, however, along with many other of the things Ren said to him, went flying over his head.

Chopsticks flashed and one of Ren’s shrimps was snatched. The blond reacted too late and turned in time to see the tail poking out of Masato’s mouth. He could only watch as his shrimp was eaten before his very eyes, the shock was clear on his face. Masato held his stare as if it were a challenge.

Once finished, the tail was removed. “Don’t typecast me, Jinguji, or I just might surprise you.” It was said with a fire that made Ren feel warm. “Then I’ll surpass you.” With that, Masato closed the lid on his lunch container and stood. He dusted off his uniform and crossed the roof to head back inside to resume filming, leaving Ren alone on the rooftop.

He had one less shrimp and one less heart belonging to him. Ren found that he didn’t really mind missing either.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Masa says he is bad at improvisation but I think he can sneak a few lines in here and there. While it isn't technically improv cause they're not being filmed or anything, Masa does surprise Ren by acting out of "character," which is basically Masa not acting like he usually would. Masa takes acting very seriously so I think he would want to take on a variety of roles, including something more suited for someone like Ren.


End file.
